Many medical procedures are undertaken through small tracts formed within a patient's tissue. Such procedures generally are referred to as “minimally invasive.” In order to form the tract running from outside of the patient to a target within the patient, a probe typically is inserted in the initial stages of a procedure. This probe extends from the surface of the patient's skin to the target inside the patient's body. Later in the procedure, the passageway formed by the probe can be widened to accommodate other and larger diameter medical devices necessary for the procedure.
Typically, inserting the probe is a time-consuming procedure. The probe must be positioned properly, typically under the guidance of an energy emitting medical device, such as an x-ray emitting device, and a fluoroscope. X-ray energy passes through the patient's body and differentially impinges on a fluoroscope receiver. In response, the fluoroscope receiver generates electronic signals that are transmitted to a fluoroscope display screen. Signals received by the fluoroscope display screen excite fluorescent material, such as calcium tungstate, to create a screen display of the body and probe. The probe is visualized on the fluoroscope screen as it enters the patient. The probe appears on the screen because it does not allow the energy to pass through it (i.e., it is opaque to the X-ray energy).